The Black Mist
by Wolves Creed
Summary: During her fight with Naruto Haku is reunited with her brother who has come to bring her and Zabuza to sound even though he does not trust Orochimaru himself. Main pairing OcXKinXTayu also NaruXHaku
1. Chapter 1

The Black Mist

Haku couldn't believe it one minute she had both genin at her mercy then suddenly the boy in orange gets a huge power boost that she has only seen once before and in a matter of seconds has beaten her. Haku couldn't think anything so in her mind there was only one thing left to do.

"Kill me"she said

But before Naruto could say anything Haku sensed that Zabuza in danger so using the last of her chakra she sped over fully intending to take the blow for her father figure. Now standing in between Kakashi and her master she spread her arm and closed her eyes and waited.

And waited…

Slowly opening her eyes for still heard the lightning she he was shocked at what she saw.

There standing between the lighting blade and haku was a ninja with a mask similar to Haku's now broken one but instead of grey with red swirls it was black with blue swirls. He wore a black version of an anbu outfit. But what was the most surprising part was the fact that he was holding Kakashi's still crackling hand.

Kakashi see this wrenched his hand away and back flip away and took a defensive stance while Naruto ran up to help.

"Who the hell are you exclaimed Naruto pointing at the new comer

"my true name is none of your business sunshine, however in the bingo book I am known as The Black Mist" he said calmly

Kakashi hearing this paled the Black Mist was a high A rank nin even higher then zabuza himself. Kakashi was about question him when he was interrupted by clapping this caused everyone to turn their heads. What they saw made every one grimace Gato was standing there with a small army of thugs behind him.

"Man zabuza I was kind of hoping you would die that way I take that wench and ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!"Exclaimed Gato who was interrupted by the massive KI currently stopping his breathing as black mist roles in blocking every ones sight.

"Let me show how I got my reputation" said a bone chilling voice.

After a few seconds the mist cleared showing only Gato standing the gang behind him were dead each with a deep gash on their throats. Sasuke see this made his way over kunai drown fully intent on killing haku for embarrassing him. Everyone to busy staring at the carnage never noticed the Uchiha sneaking up behind them.

Suddenly there was there clang that echoed every turned to see Sasuke's kunai right above Haku's head being blocked by one of the two katana strapped mist's back.

"Hn, you really think you can beat me I'm an Uchiha" said Sasuke

"Really then how Haku nii-chan beat you senseless then" Mist said causing both haku and zabuza eyes to widen.

"Maku" said Haku said hopefully

"Ya, hey tousan Ill leave Gato to you all right"

"No problem" Zabuza said sadistically

"Now then" said Maku turning back Sasuke

Suddenly both Sasuke's feet and hands were frozen by black ice Naruto seeing Sasuke was defenseless jump between them. Since he was out of chakra the kyuubi chakra slowly came out.

Seeing this every one eyes widen except Gato's because he was dead due do to decapitation. Maku couldn't help it and burst out laughing making everybody stare at him.

"I'm sorry but you'll need more than half a tail to harm me fox" Naruto growled he wasn't going to stand for this. But before he could move the three mist shinobi disappeared in black smoke.

In the nearby forest they could be found.

"Ok Maku what is so important that you did not let us finish our fight"said Zabuza.

"I found a village that will accept us"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

her you go mafia the next chap.

* * *

"What is this village like Maku"asked Zabuza looking at his adobtive son.

"The village of sound is kind of new so they hire help when ever they get the chance most of the nin there are former missing nin in fact their kage is is a missing nin one of the sannin Orochimaru"answered Maku.

"How long until we reach the village brother"asked Haku.

"Actually look it's right there it's mostly underground until we are able to rival the other village's"stated Maku said suddenly they heard a flute and looking under one of the trees they saw a girl with red hair playing a silver flute.

"Tayuya shouldn't you be inside you know the sanke likes to keep his top guards inside at all time"called Maku. Turning around Tayuya saw her boyfriend near the entrance to the underground village with others following.

"So you brought back that family of yours well you should know Kin has been worried sick about you"said Tayuya smirking while thinking of the verbal bashing Kin would throw at him for not bringing them.

"Ya ya I got to talk the Otokage why don't you two explore the village and get use to the layout see you guys later" said Maku before going into down one of the underground hallways.

* * *

Kin was bored Zaku kept on trying to bed her Dosu kept just did not care why in the hell did Maku leave her alone.

"Hello miss may I interest you with a date"thinking she was the one being talked to Kin turned around but saw that Sakon was asking a girl with her hair let out into two loung bands she wore a mist headband with a scratch running acrossed it seeing this she knew the girl had just come to sound so she desided to help.

"Leave her alone Sakon"

"Why should I"

"I will get Tayuya and she will remove what makes you a man"at that remark the two headed genin an away holding his jewels, sighing Kin turned to the girl.

"Hi names Kin whats yours"

"Haku"

"How about we go get somthing to eat"said Kin Haku nodded and followed Kin.

"Do know any one named Tayuya Kin"asked Haku

"Ya how did you know"asked Kin

"I saw her playing the flute outside the village"stated Haku

"Oh"

"Kin do you like someone"asked Haku remembering what Tayuya had said at this Kin blushed quite a bit.

"Y-Ya um he is the second strongest ninja here um he is also one of the only guys here that cares about what a girls feeling are"she said turning redder and redder

"His he the Black Mist"at this Kin went tomato red.

"Stay away from Maku-kun is my boyfriend"yelled Kin defencivly.

"Calm down it would be wierd if I liked my own brother wouldn't it"said Haku grinning.

"Ya it would sis plus Kin-chan how is your team"said Maku appearing behind Kin and wrapping his arms around her.

"They suck"she said simpily before pressing her lips to his they kept kissing until Haku coughed very loudly.

"Any way we got to go we are all going to Konaha for the chunin exams"stated Maku.

"Who will be on my team"asked Haku.

"Tayuya and me"he stated.

"Ya which sucks"complained the flute girl walking towards them."Kin lets show Maku why he should of brought us with him" she finished as sadistic smiles broke out on Kin and Tayuya's faces. Maku seeing this was not sure if he should be happy or scared.

That night Maku's cries of pain and some of pleasure were heard for miles.

* * *

chap 2 done review plz


	3. Chapter 3

people who read my other stories you will have to wait has my friend asked me for more chaps on this story so please direct all complaints to mafia runs TNA thank you

* * *

"Impressive and to think all these trees had been made by their first Hokage's bloodline"said Maku has they passed through the gates Kin and Tayuya were on his right in order to avoid Zaku who had tryed to grope both only to find his hand incased in black ice.

"Alright go and get used to the village"said the disguised snake sannin. The ice siblings along with Tayuya and Kin went down one of the roads not caring what happened to the others. After a while both Kin and Tayuya droped the facade and each latched on to one of Maku's arms though Kin's hold looked more like she was trying to squeeze the blood out of the arm she held. Suddenly there was a shout jumping over the fence they saw a familiar blond along with three little kids getiing chase by a pink haired girl with a huge forehead. That is until the one with brown kid ran head first into a sand genin who look like he was ready for a cosplay with the cat pajamas he wore.

Has they watched the other teamates show up Maku could not help but find it ironic the he could feel demon chakra in the blonde and red head with the gord.

"Time to make an entrance"he said before disapearing.

* * *

"Hey wait you with the gord whats your name"asked Sasuke

"Gaara of the desert I am interested in you too who are you"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"

"Mother wishs me to spill your blood"said Gaara

"And how do you plan on doing that when there is a kunai on your throat Shukaku"every ones eyes look like they would pop out their head at this as Maku appeared behind with a kunai cuting Gaara's throat just enough to draw blood shocking the sand genin as Gaara could has never been touched before as even a finger tap was blocked by sand and also that the person the the mask had said the name of what Gaara contains.

"H-How did you"Temari could not finish her sentence do to not knowing what to say because she was to surprised.

"Im just that good"Maku said before jumping in between the to groups as Tayuya, Kin and Haku also appeared seeing Haku team 7 tensed remembering how she easily beat Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto-kun"said Haku but before Naruto could respond Sasuke decided to make himself known.

"Your that black mist I demand you teach me those ice jutsus I'm an Uchiha its my right"demanded Sasuke

"No thank you"said Maku before patting Tayuya and Kin's shoulder and nodding to Haku then a black mist roled in an when it faded they were gone leaving the two groups starring each other down.

* * *

"So Naruto-kun you must of done more then talk when you first met right sis"asked Maku causing said person to go cherry red.

"We did not I am still virgin"

"he never suggested that and so are we"said Tayuya.

"But what were all those moans"asked Haku still red in the face but now Kin was even worse.

"We explored but we never finished the job we aren't ready yet"now it looked like someone took red spray paint and sprayed on Kin's face.

"Wait okay subject change"yelled Maku.

"Fine how did you two meet my brother"asked Haku.

"Well I met him because he was my partner on a mission after that we kept meeting by accident until we wormed into each others heart then Kin arrived she and I became best friends she fell for Maku-kun and I told her we could share him and she agreed"explained Tayuya.

"Tayuya-chan lets head to the exams before you make Kin-chan's head explode"said Maku unfortunaly Tayuya could not resist one last wisecrack.

"Hey Kin your suppose let him inside you not have your insides on him"that did Kin lasted two more seconds before she feinted.

"Alright now lets head to the academy now" and with that they headed to start the chunin exams.

* * *

Ok review


	4. Chapter 4

um hi notin to say read story.

* * *

"Well this is awkward"stated Maku looking at all the chunin hopeful glaring at them Tayuya left eye started to twitch Maku knowing what she was going to do steped back.

"What the fuck you ass holes looking at"yelled Tayuya Haku just shook her head.

"Haku-chan"turning around the three saw Naruto walking up with his two teamates behind him.

"So you guys made it too so troublesome"said a pineapple headed genin walking up to the group.

"Ya alright looks like were all here"yelled a feral boy who had a dog on his head as his group walk towards them also. Maku and his team were about to leave when Naruto suddenly pointed a figure at everyone.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat every single one of you beleave it"he yelled only to be strangeled by his pink haired teamate and after a few more minutes of the rookies arguing Maku noticed Kabuto making his way towards them.

"You rookies might want to keep it down everyone just waiting for an excuse to kill each other and your yelling is not helping" said Kabuto gaining the attention of the rookies.

"Yeah and who the hell are you"demanded Kiba.

"Oh forgive me my name is Kabuto Yakushi I'm what you could call a veterin at these exams so if you need info on anyone just ask"

"How about Rock Lee Gaara of the Desert and these three sound ninja"said Sasuke gesturing to Maku's team.

"Well ok first is Rock Lee teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga says here he excels in taijutsu but every thing else is nonexistint. Ok Gaara of the Desert teammates are Temari and Kankoru his techniques are unknown and he has come back from every mission without a single scratch. Now the sound ninja are Tay..."Kabuto was interupted when black ice formed over two of the cards and they shattered.

"Much better now you may continue Kabuto-san"said Maku.

"What about your card"

"It does not matter no one here is a threat"

"Uh ok Maku Momochi also known as the Black Mist teammates are Tayuya and Haku Momochi his skills besides black water and ice jutsu are unknown his skill with his duel katana also unknown he is said to be on par with his kage interesting it says he is also responsible for the massacure at wave country"this drew all eyes to Maku who waved back mockingly only to get hit by Tayuya's flute. Before anything else could happen though the procter came out in a burst of smoke signaling the start of the chunin exams.

* * *

"Begin the test now"yelled Ibiki. Maku though already new what to do but decided not to do anything until everyone had answers so he fliped over the paper and began to draw. It was not he finished the drawling did he noticed the Kumo nin on his right starring at him glancing at her he noticed cat like eyes and smirked before adding another figure to his drawling when he finished he spoke up in a whisper.

"So may I know your name Kumo-san"he asked causing the blonde girl to narrow her eyes.

"Why"was her simple reply.

"Well I already know the names of two of the vessels in this exam I would like to know anothers"he said gesturing to his drawling where there were three animals a fox with nine tails a raccoon with one and now a cat with two tails causing her eyes to nearly pop out of her head.

"Yu Yugito how did you know"asked the newly named Yugito.

"Secret"singed Maku Yugito furious was about to slug him but stopped when Ibiki annouced for the tenth question. And after the whole explanation Maku just let his head fall down where he proceeded to take nap.

Maku's nap ended by the sound of glasse being shattered as Anko came through the window and yelling about the second exam.

* * *

ok done wit chap review


	5. Chapter 5

follow the 3 Rs relax read review

* * *

"Forest of death what fucking joke ten minutes in and we already fucking got both scrolls"Tayuya yelled grinning they had found a kumo team with one of teamates missing something that Maku found disapointing he had wanted to see how well the girl could handle Nibi. Now they were currently making their way to the tower.

"You know Tayuya maybe we sho-"Maku stopped when he felt a very familiar chakra burst.

"Kin"

* * *

Kin was not having a good day everything was fine until three leaf genin suddenly interuppted her team from killing the Uchiha the fat one had turned into a boulder that had kept Zaku busy while Dosu was trapt in some kind of shadow paralizing jutsu she herself had just dodge some kind of jutsu where the blonde girl launched her soul at her. But the problem was the Uchiha had woken up taken out her team and snuck up from behind while she had dodge the human boulder. The cursed seal had made the Uchiha bloodthirsty and she was getting tired and now that green guy's team is here. Kin seeing she was outnumbered lept back reached to her right thigh where Maku had placed a seal that hid Tayuya and her own true strength. Glad that her teamates were knocked out she could now use her bloodline a bloodline that Orochimaru would kill for.

"Sharingan"Kin's eyes became a familiar blood red with three tomoe spinning. She grinned when she saw the shocked faces on the leaf genin.

She knew how it happened her mother had told before she died she had been raped by an Uchiha and had run away from Konaha where she had then taken refuge in Oto she had given Kin her own last name inorder to protect her.

Kin didn't like to use her sharingan she felt dirty but she had no other choice.

"Fireball jutsu"yelled Sasuke in rage breathing out a huge fireball Kin rolled to the right and sprinted forward delivering a roundhouse kick to the pink haired girl who got sent flying. Sasuke then came in attacking without relent but when a kunai was thrown by the bun haired girl Kin grabed Sasuke's wrist pulled him in closer caught the kunai and slashed it across the back f the Uchiha's knees bringing him down.

But when the green guy's male teamate with pale eyes startred to attack he hit her twice on the left arm before Kin landed a vicious kick straight into the guys throat.

Turning she narrowly rolled out of the way of another fire ball from the still grounded Uchiha and saw the human boulder coming at her now but she smirked when a familiar ogre with a claw on its right arm jumped down and grabbed it holding it place. Ice mirrors formed around them some of which were black each with a image of Haku as Maku stepped into the clearing.

"Kin you alright"asked Maku getting nod

"How do you have Sharingan only an Uchiha"demanded Sasuke.

"Techniqelly she is an Uchiha but only by blood"stated Maku who put a hand on Kin's shoulder as she started to shudder.

"You want to know how I got these cursed eyes it's beause my mom was raped by a fuckin Uchiha you basterd"Kin yelled tears falling freely as Maku gently moved her back to where Tayuya was now standing.

"Uchiha I suggest if Kin's your opponent during these exams you quit"said Maku before the black mist rolled in and they all disapeared leaving behind the shocked rookies.

* * *

"Kin you alright"asked Tayuya as they rested in their room given to them while they waited for the rest of genin to arrive.

"Ya I just hate to use my sharingan it just makes me feel like I'm no different then the rest of those selfish Uchiha basterds relieing on copying others jutsu like they earned them there selves"Kin explained.

"Stop ok your nothing like the Uchiha you saw how that kid demanded Maku-kun to teach him his jutsu whi-"Tayuya stopped when a half frozen Maku was thrown through the door followed by a red faced Haku.

"Jesus sis it was a joke"whined Maku trying to crawl into a sitting position. Haku just huffed before leaving.

"What was that about"asked Tayuya.

"Naruto and his had arrived Haku had started to heal him and I couldn't resist to pull a you Tay-chan"said Maku breaking the ice with his own.

"What did you say that she could help him a more pleasuring fashion"Tayuya asked, Maku's innocent whistling was her answer causing Tayuya to roar with laughter while Kin giggled.

"Alright well I'm tired so lets get some sleep"and with that Maku crawled on to the one of the beds followed by Kin and Tayuya who each rested on his shoulders before the three fell into content sleep.

* * *

ok that was my first fight scene so im sorry if it was not good any way review please.


End file.
